


血肉蜜月

by XVI_Pica



Series: 杀神和他老师的故事 [7]
Category: John Wick（Movies）
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, 口交, 强奸, 脏口
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XVI_Pica/pseuds/XVI_Pica
Summary: ooc，bdsm，克苏鲁，黄得要命，反转，不科学设定，三观不正，畸形审美，血腥描写，路人马库斯，脏话
Relationships: John Wick/Marcus, original characters/Marcus
Series: 杀神和他老师的故事 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030749
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	血肉蜜月

**Author's Note:**

> 标题属于cold_liewaste!最没排面的冥王星之父！吹爆她！她超好！

血肉蜜月  
2020.1.7  
Top!John/Bottom!Marcus  
警告：ooc，bdsm，克苏鲁，黄得要命，反转，不科学设定，三观不正，畸形审美，血腥描写，路人马库斯，脏话

01.  
太阳爆裂。马库斯只是想透个气，该死的。周围的人越喧嚣，他越是觉得自己内心一片寂静，像沼泽底部的淤泥，沉默腐朽。总有阴影在身边盘旋，总有不安的感觉在心中挥之不去。  
从熙熙攘攘的人群中很快穿过，手上的奇怪气味让他无法忍受，他不知道自己刚刚碰了什么。是那个人的手吗？这个奇怪的气味让他的脑子变得焦灼。他感觉脑子像被金属环箍住一般，紧得他隐隐约约发疼。走一步，头就微微疼一下。被东西套住，他很烦这样，只想快点摆脱。他又要回家去洗手。一定要洗。  
他想，洗完手他就不再出门了。真倒霉。他讨厌这样无意义的折腾。他不断把右手掌心伸到鼻子前，想要知道那是个什么气味，可是他真的闻不出。毫无头绪。他努力回想自己摸过什么别的东西，也毫无头绪。他开始莫名其妙担心起来。不知自己担心什么。  
“难道是因为刚刚撞了人？”  
“那真倒霉。”  
他害怕那个气味会沾到门把手和钥匙，小心翼翼得用两指捏着钥匙，费力捅进门锁里。几下翻转，撞开门，又费力拔出来。直接把钥匙丢到地上，转身上楼洗手。  
着急之间，他错把沐浴露当成了洗手液。等水龙头打开，把不属于洗手液的味道冲开之后，他才发现。这不对。他渐渐由担心转为恐惧。头痛越来越清晰。  
洗掉。就算了。  
他在哗啦啦的水流下，用力搓碾着每个指关节，每次按压都会产生红色的印子。来来回回搓过好几遍之后。他满意地用纸巾吸干手的水珠。已经闻不到那个恶心的味道了。  
这才慢慢踱下楼梯，把钥匙捡起来，再把门关上。挡住外面的空气和太阳。掩饰住了自己的心慌。  
也许真的他应该把门的把手和钥匙都洗一洗。但这个想法瞬间被他抛到脑后。  
他的头疼得真的难受。闭着眼睛，数着楼梯上楼。摸着墙壁，拐进自己的房间。脱了外套，躺在床上，眼睛肌肉放松。  
头还在痛，外面还在喧嚣，但他也睡过去了。

000.  
哥特风的城堡外，有很浓的白雾，薄凉，却有温度。城堡并不坐落在河流或者森林旁，亦不像吸血鬼城堡的外景——月亮，闪电和雨。它的脚下是片草地。地上的草全都是淡黄。风一吹，整个天空都好像是黄色。云也是惨淡的黄绿——就是地上的枯草一样。乌鸦在城堡的顶端上栖息，它的羽毛颜色和这些灰暗的建筑融为一体。大门紧紧闭着，那个门永远不会打开，拒人千里之外。没有迷途者可以走到这里。这是零的领地。  
城堡的深处。  
“我遇见了一个人零体。”一个穿着宽大黑袍的人说。如果是普通人，你只会看见他在对空气动着嘴巴。听不见他说话。这是个零体。因为他从上到下渐渐变得透明。他的声音波动到四面八方，仿佛那些字句会自己动起来，旋转地跳进你的耳朵里。  
“你怎么确定？”另一个声音很快凭空响起来。仿佛发现人零体是件值得高兴的事情。  
“他不敢看我的眼睛。他很容易被影响。”这个零体回想着。“他后来也确实被我影响了。”那个男人迈着劲瘦的腿慢慢得从他身边走过，人群中淹没了他，保护了他。直到他突然转身和我撞到了一起。他很快道歉了，很有礼貌。接着低着头，匆匆离开。“我碰到了他的手。我能感觉到他有零的力量，但太微弱，因为他身体绝大部分属于人类。比如，他无法感觉出我是零体，他只能感到恐惧。”  
“我们禁止人零体出现。我不想听到那帮人类再来指责我们干扰他们的生活。我也不希望有人类借此借口，进入我们的领地。你发现的，由你把他抓过来。”  
“很久都没看到新的人零体。真想看看这个新的人零体长什么样。”  
“他也真有点本事，这么久没被发现。”  
“那是你们真的不长点心。”  
“那我不管，我只是好奇。”  
零体没有属于人类的构造。  
但是他们可以完全是凭借零的力量，无中生有，产生了触觉，变化，成为一个“一”的实体。他们可以模拟成自己想要的样子。而且没有什么是他们模仿不了的，只有他们愿不愿意。所以他们拥有这个世界绝对的掌控力量。

01.责罚  
“当、当、当、当、当、当。”  
马库斯听见了六下钟声，缓慢却悠长。他被吵醒了。  
睁开眼睛，他以为此刻既是夜晚。他还记得，明明自己睡下去的时候，还是下午。他不可能睡了那么久。毕竟，这里安静得出奇，像半夜三四点钟。  
很快，他就发现了不对劲。四周不算黑得伸手不见五指，但能见度也极低。他感受一阵凉气从脚趾传来，才发现这并不是自己的家。感受到粗粝的干草扎着他的背部，他才发现自己不着寸缕。旁边还有个歪斜的灰色十字架。  
猛然有四只手探向他的左右腿，他发出了声惊叫，并迅速用力并腿。一只手握住他的腿弯，另一只手很快抓到了他两只挣扎的手。马库斯扭动着腰部，踢打着双腿，企图挣脱腿上的束缚。但还是被紧紧抓着。  
突然，熟悉的恐惧感弥漫在他的心头，让他一下失神。就是下午的那种恐惧。没有原因的恐惧。  
那个揪着他双手的身影放开了他的右手，抓住了他的左脚踝和左手拉起来，另一个身影也抓住了他的右脚踝。  
他的双腿被拉开，大腿的肌肉被拉得疼痛。半人不人的器官被暴露，他恐惧地睁大眼睛，想要用动的零的力量模拟出一个屏障，但是徒劳。一切源于他脖子上那个不知道什么材质的黑色颈环。冰凉的铁链撞击。人零体的秘密被彻底暴露。  
那个纵行，像人类女性外生殖器官一样的外阴唇，无法如人类般正常发育，色素积累得太少，呈现出淡淡的蔷薇色。平滑潮润，两瓣大小不相等，保护着同样发育得一塌糊涂的子宫。深处又有属于男性的尿道球腺，不断分泌粘液润滑清洁整个腔道。直肠末端通向外界的开口紧闭，却又因为受惊而收缩。整个下部结构和他茂密栗色的头发精致的蓝眼睛形成糟糕无比的反差。  
“啪！”臀肉被鞭击的尖锐疼痛让他下意识痛叫了一声。接着伸手，极力想要挡住被暴露在空气中的下体。马库斯从来没让这个秘密暴露在别人的目光之下。现在他脸红都来不及，只想躲藏。  
“啪！”他的上半身又一疼，他忍着疼痛，并不把手从臀部移开。  
“你们到底怎么回事？”马库斯尖声质问，尾音还因为疼痛不断发抖。  
“你打破了盟约。”他的正前方飘来古板的声音，不带一点感情。  
马库斯并没有关心又多出了一个人，但聪明的他隐约明白了他在说什么。  
“你们的盟约和我没有半点关系！”他急于解释，又开始挣扎起来，“放开我！”手腕和脚踝又被抓得更紧了  
过了好半晌，就像这个黑发零体真在认真思考马库斯话的合理性，“也许你是对的。但是，没人来替你偿还打破约定的惩罚。”  
“所以只能由你自己来。”  
“这毫无道理！”又一记鞭击让马库斯马上噤声，这该死的器官什么都没有发育好，神经却密布。一下子那里被抽打地通红。手指也疼痛不已。  
又几下，抽打在他的乳尖，他真的痛到不行，放声尖叫。脑子里平时训练有素的理性和一直维护的尊严被抽打得支离破碎。血味涌上喉头，让他感觉心脏要突破胸膛。身上痛得撕裂感觉腹部像要被划开口子，肠子与器官被血液带动着，无助地滚到地面，撒满地板。  
那个抽打他的零体下手越来越重，马库斯的尖叫撞击着地面与墙壁又反弹回来，最后在他自己的耳朵里爆炸。他已经没有心情管这些了。  
人类的身体正在努力给他最大化地带来屈辱。身上鲜红的血痕成了记录施暴过程的仪器。未成熟的器官不断被外力剧烈地刺激，他的耳畔传来零体嘲弄的笑声。连干草扎他的刺痛感都可以忽略于无。  
他被迫敞开接受着打破零体和人类盟约的惩罚。  
当这些都结束时，他又听见了那六下钟声。  
他被放开，刚刚那些人就像被风吹散的烟，消失不见了。  
他没注意到自己臀部中间黏腻无比，只感觉到被抽打的地方被干草摩挲得又疼又难受。  
“当、当、当、当、当、当。”

01.分享  
“当、当、当、当、当、当。”  
不知道这是什么时候，马库斯又听见了钟声。他摸索过四周，完全封闭。没有任何出入通道。估计只有细小的缝隙放进点空气让他不会被这里压抑的气氛窒息而死。  
不再揣测这个钟声敲响的意味，他把注意力放到身上肿起来的鞭痕。刺痛，充血，火辣。没有时间概念，他也搞不清楚这些鞭痕是不是不会消下去。疼痛缓慢地啃咬着他的头脑。他尝试把颈环弄开，除了扯得脖子变得通红毫无作用。他放弃了这种间接的自虐。决定换个时间再来弄。  
可是，没有零的力量，他觉得如此孤立无援。不安，因为他没有任何力量保护自己。零的力量是他存活的唯一依靠，尽管那个力量很弱，但足以让他混迹在人类的世界里。现在失去了零的力量，他感觉自己就像人类社会里发育畸形的残疾人。  
他就是。  
他不完整。  
“可恶。”这个世界对于人零体根本没有定义。  
“操。”就像那些亚文化、奇怪、崩坏、无意义的······不会被保护的。你可以虐待发育不完整的人体和零的混合物。  
“操！”他被人拽起来，一个零体扯着连接着颈环的铁链，把他拉起来。他被摁在旁边的十字架上，绳子捆住他的了双手。  
“啊！”人类质感的手探向他的下体，揪住那个像女性阴唇的器官，不断扯动，甚至往里按压。他疼得直叫，往上抬着身子，亦或左右扭动，可是根本躲不开。毫不怜悯得被玩弄了一回，那个手放开，转而塞进他的嘴里。他左右摇头，躲闪着对方的手指，还是被捅进了两根。  
“张开嘴！”另一个零体紧紧扯着他的头发。  
“不然我让他们两个来操你。”又是那天那个声音，马库斯抬头看着前面，那个零体隐匿在黑色宽大的袍子下面看不到脸。  
强忍着咬人的冲动，马库斯只得顺从得张开嘴。手指兴奋地捅进去。马库斯被指头捅到窒息气短，翻起白眼。  
不一下子，沾满水光，闪闪发亮。  
他被捅到拼命干呕。胸膛剧烈起伏，挣扎着把头往后仰。动作粗暴极，像要把他喉咙抠破一样。没法下咽的口水从嘴角流下，他已经满脸通红。终于感到自己快要被憋死的时候，那个手终于移开。不等着马库斯吸进一口空气，那个被他口水打湿的手又捅进他那个发育地毫无理性的人类生殖器官里。  
他呆呆地盯着眼前的那个零体，身下被捅了三次，一点反应都没有。直到第四下，才开始随着动作小声地呻吟。可能那个零体觉得这样索然无味，用力插入了几下，又把手指捅回马库斯的嘴里。  
这回马库斯低着头呕吐得更厉害。边呕边喘气。  
“放开他吧。”  
那两个零体解开马库斯手上的束缚。松开紧紧拽在手中的链子。马库斯就和那个链子一起坠落在地。  
“嗬······”马库斯企图呕出口腔里自己的粘液和对方手的特殊气味，就是那天他手上的气味。他的视觉的温度上升，而他却觉得浑身更加寒冷。  
那个一直施发命令的零体走上前来。马库斯只觉得一阵潮湿的风刮到他的身上。那个身影凑上前，蹲下打量他。  
“哐当哐当······”链子撞击的声音传来。马库斯被拉扯着脖子，拖到那个零体的眼下。  
马库斯看到了他的脸，黑色的刘海稀稀疏疏挡着他的双眼，依稀可见到对方皱起来的眉头。自己流了一地粘液，淫荡地不像话，马库斯依然狠狠地瞪着那张脸，努力控制自己的呼吸，尽量减小这种狼狈的感觉。  
那张脸没什么太多的表情，淡漠，只是仔细打量着马库斯。  
马库斯突然上去咬住了他的下唇。  
那个零体惊地松开链子。  
马库斯松开嘴。  
那个零体推开他。痛痒的感觉在嘴唇上弥漫而开。  
“他很不一样。”那个零体甩开链子，喃喃了一声，站起来。  
马库斯看到他的长靴带起的草屑。接着他又听见了钟声。  
“当、当、当、当、当、当。”

01.进食  
“当、当、当、当、当、当。”  
马库斯清醒了的时候，他的手和脖子被枷锁箍在一起。  
“人零体需要进食吗？”他被两个声音的交谈吵醒。但他并不关心。鞭痕带来的疼痛已经变淡，但也并没有让他注意到自己没有吃过东西。  
一个青铜色的盘子被拿到他脑袋边。他勉强睁开眼睛伸过脖子看了一眼，还没看清楚就拿开了，盘子被另一边的零体接过去。又是新的零体。  
“看来他饿了。”那个拿着盘子的零体说。  
马库斯看到上面不过是肮脏的布料垫着两根萝卜。  
“滚开。”马库斯说。脖子上有浅浅的淤青。他又看到了那个扯他脖子锁链的零体。他没有带着帽兜。这个零体光洁的额头和淡漠的神情总给他一种纯洁的力量。他真的看起来不像来惩罚他的那些零体。  
假的。零可以是一切。他默默想着。接着他看见这个黑发零体拿起其中稍细一点的萝卜用顶端摩挲了他的下体。吓得他不敢乱动。  
接着像喂食兔子一样，他把那根萝卜伸到马库斯的嘴边。  
马库斯扭头拒绝。  
接着动作又像之前一样粗暴，那根生萝卜被硬生生塞进他嘴里。马库斯被噎地一咳嗽，随即恶狠狠地咬断一部分萝卜。  
“咔嚓。” 清脆的断裂声在他嘴里响起。马库斯拧着眉头，准备吐出来。结果被另一边的零体捏住下巴抬起头，掐着脸，指尖捅进他的嘴里。要把他嘴里的物体戳进他的喉咙里。  
操，马库斯不可能把这么大东西直接吞进去。他只得妥协的咀嚼了几下，但还是被那个零体的大拇指捅着往里塞。  
一小部分萝卜从他嘴里掉出。绝大部分依然被硬生生按进去了。植物生涩的汁液让马库斯剧烈咳嗽着。嘴唇因为那个零的手指变得水光一片。  
那个黑色头发的零体拿过最后一根萝卜。尺寸和前一根完全不一样。几乎有三根手指粗。他把萝卜粗的那一头抵在马库斯身下。  
“不要！”马库斯哀叫了一声又咳嗽起来。  
“不！！”马库斯不敢低头看。那个萝卜顶端拨开他的保护器官正在往更深处挤进去。从来没有做过这样的事，而马库斯更不敢乱动。  
那个黑头发的零体就在他的右边，他把头扭向那个零体，却又不敢看他。整张脸皱在一起。眉毛上面的肌肉抽搐着。看起来很痛苦。“呃！”他强忍着不发出声音，却又因为感觉到那个黑色的零体又用了点力，他崩溃地叫出声。  
他的保护器官已经分泌了一些粘液，打湿了那个萝卜的顶端。而顶端也已经没入了一些，刺激着未完全发育的更里面的结构。黑头发的零体一手抚摸着马库斯的头发，一手抽出一点那根让马库斯害怕的东西，却又更深入得塞进去了。  
马库斯害怕得忘记了动弹，他的双腿被两边零体顶着膝盖，越张越开。那个折磨他东西一直在他身下捣鼓进出。碾磨着人类的肉壁，刺激着腺体。他真的要疯了。  
黑头发零体不再抚摸他的头发，转而拨弄他的乳尖。探向马库斯身下的手又用了点力。  
“害怕？”听到了马库斯的尖叫中隐约带了一丝哭腔，他这把那根被打湿顶端的萝卜抽出来。把那些亮晶晶的粘液用力蹭在马库斯的脸庞。  
像得救了一样，马库斯顾不得羞耻，也不躲闪了，任由自己的脸粘上自己身体分泌出的液体。  
“咬住。”黑头发的零体把它打横挤压着马库斯的嘴，命令着。  
马库斯又偏开了头。另一边的零体捏着马库斯的鼻子，过了一下马库斯松开了嘴。  
“如果掉出来，我就全部塞进去。”黑发零体冷冷的说。  
他们让马库斯分开腿跪下。下体被干草扎着摩擦着。黑头发的零体拿着一个很长的板子，另一个零体扼着他的脖子。  
黑头发的零体用了点力打在马库斯下腹，马库斯被激地要并拢双腿，又被迅速抽打了一下。马库斯含糊地尖叫了一声，又用力挣扎着弯下腰，却没有成功。  
那个木板抵着他的下巴，迫使他抬头看着施虐的零体。马库斯看见了最后的警告。  
细长的木板又抽打了他两下下腹。这回安静下来。  
黑头发的零体抚摸了一下马库斯泛红失神的脸。钟声又响起来了。  
“当、当、当、当、当、当。”

01.厄零  
“当、当、当、当、当、当。”  
羞辱与折磨让马库斯不再嘴硬。他睁开眼睛的时候又是一个新的环境。但也没什么区别，依然是牢笼。一样的昏暗环境。唯一不一样的是他听见了奇怪的叫声。  
“WUUU······”  
低沉得就像从水里发出来的。  
他们搞什么花样马库斯已经没心情在乎了。他不想死掉，也不想继续呆在这里。可是他根本出不去。每次钟声第一次敲响和第二次敲响都意味着不一样的折磨开始或结束。人类的世界可没有这些东西。该死的零体。虽然他并不会被那些零体折磨他东西吓破胆，但是反反复复这样下去他真的可能受不了。  
前方有微弱的光，隐隐约约能看到一团东西，蓝白色的。马库斯又听见了那个声音。那团东西缓慢地动着。水咕噜咕噜响着。  
今天没有零体出现。他看见有什么东西挡住了那团蓝白色的东西。接着他看见那团东西的脑袋，蓝色头发稀稀拉拉的挂在脑门上，嘴里长满了像章鱼触手一样长长的须。粗壮的四肢拍打着看不见的屏障，震散了很多小小的气泡。  
马库斯坐在地上。  
过了一会他站起来转身，想要离开。却被看不见的力量挡回来，撞得脑袋痛。  
他把手拍向那片虚无，实打实的触感让他狂躁起来。  
他看见黑头发的零体就在他前面，一动也不动地注视他。  
马库斯的脸迅速变得苍白。  
他听见水洒落一地的声音。那团白色的东西拖着沉重的步伐向马库斯走来。地面微微颤动。马库斯无处可逃。  
那个怪异的东西很快朝马库斯扑过来，扳住马库斯的脸，接着掐住了马库斯脖子撞在他与黑发零体的无形屏障之间。  
马库斯被掐地扬起脖子。看到了这个奇异的生物，眼睛下面一堆褶皱中伸出下垂的触角，触角上还有黑色的斑点。而那粗壮的手臂上全是红褐色的长长的印子。  
那个怪物把他反过来，胸膛挤压着屏障，迫使他跪着。腰被那个怪物狠狠地向前推去。马库斯被死死压在了那个屏障上，该死的，就在那个黑发零体的眼前。  
黑发零体看见马库斯胸膛被挤压出了阴影，无动于衷。  
有什么东西很快抵着马库斯下体捅了进去，这个速度太快，马库斯甚至还没来得及发出尖叫就被那个怪物用力地撞在屏障上。马库斯无法发出声音，他感觉自己快被活生生挤压成二维。  
是那个怪物的雄性生殖器，迅速地在他身下搅动。马库斯的皮肤比这个怪物更白。看起来更像一个无助的猎物。被水浸泡过的巨大器官直接突破保护器官滑向马库斯深处。  
马库斯无力挣扎，被饿过那么多天里，人类的器官时不时让他肚子隐隐发痛。  
“啊！”每一次插入马库斯都控制不住自己的呻吟，奇异的感觉直捣子宫。交媾的地方一片水迹。都是马库斯的体液。可是马库斯没心思管这个，但还好他现在也无法模拟出男性的器官，不需要被抚慰。随着怪物的撞击力度越来越大，他越来越没有力气支撑自己不被撞晕。那个怪物越来越快，操得马库斯脑袋直发昏。但也马库斯只有摩擦的快感，接着就是被撑开的疼痛。  
“WUUU······WUU”那个怪物发出怪叫，马库斯听得头皮发麻，但是他听懂了。  
它说：`被景仰的`  
马库斯被揪着头发转过来，真的很痛。他皱着眉头。这一次他没有被吓得太厉害。甚至可以说，根本不害怕了。  
“别！”马库斯猛地看到眼前一片黑色的东西。被操得昏头昏脑的他根本无从躲闪。  
大片黑色的液体喷溅在他全身。散发着腐败腥咸的气味。这些液体甚至还有温度。马库斯的脸上沾满大量这些液体。下流，掉进鼻子和嘴巴里。  
马库斯睁不开眼睛，他也不敢乱动。液体下滑着爬满了他的锁骨。接着流到他的身上。他的身体隐约发出黑色的光。  
他感觉到那个怪物好像在他眼前下跪。他的大腿被拉开，那个怪物把头埋进了他的下体里。这是他又听到了钟声。  
没人注意到那个黑头发零体离去。  
“当、当、当、当、当、当。”

00000000000101010.  
“当、当、当、当、当、当。”  
约翰拉扯着马库斯脖子上的链子。拉着他穿越虚无走向圣殿。约翰的动作很轻。马库斯跟不上他的步伐时，他甚至停下来等着，“今天，不要害怕。”  
马库斯想说。  
我能相信你吗。  
马库斯最终没有发出一个音节。  
他跟着约翰穿过一团团黑暗迷雾，他不知道约翰是怎么看清路的。这个黑头发零体今天给马库斯的感觉没那么冷酷。  
他们走到一个明亮的大堂。马库斯看见一张很长宽大的桌子。周围点满十一只黑色的蜡烛。那些蜡烛的蜡泪还未开始流淌。  
接着他注意到了站在桌子四周穿着黑袍的零体，十一个。和三个同样赤裸但却异常肥胖的白皮肤的人类。其实那些零体也一样异常肥胖，就像人类的数字“0”。然而他见过的那个唯一算身材很好的零体比起这些来说，真的太瘦了。  
他们脖子上同样套着马库斯脖子上那样的颈环。马库斯注意到，有一个没有双腿的女性，肥的胸部下垂乱晃，有个胸廓发育畸形看起来是缺肋骨，有一个眼神呆滞，头型怪异，他们全是人和零的结合。  
“坐下。”站在尽头的零体命令着。马库斯看见他的黄色的脸和白黄色腐烂的皮肤。这零体的长相是人类又已经不像人类了。  
马库斯被强制摁在木质椅子上，双手被绳子紧紧捆绑在身后。他旁边还有空位。但是他没看到这个。  
他只看到了眼前长条形木桌上摆满了食物黄油牛奶，肉类，他也看到了一大盘该死的胡萝卜。那些食物白色棕色一大片，没有人类食物该被烹饪出来的样子。  
接着十一个零体围绕桌子坐下，坐满马库斯身边的空位。窃窃私语。  
“新来的，真是太瘦了。我还是喜欢那个没腿的。”  
“谁会喜欢他那样子的啊。”  
马库斯左右两边坐下的零体他都不认识。  
所有在坐的人里，他只认识那个黑头发的。而此刻他坐的离马库斯很远，偏着头，听其他零体和他说话。马库斯听见别人叫他“约翰”。  
“吃啊。”他左边的零体趁马库斯没注意倒了马库斯一身融化的黄油。马库斯没来得及惊讶，他听见那个女的被强行塞入食物的咳呛声。接着另外两个人零也被强制塞进了食物，马库斯这才意识到，这些食物根本不是零体的圣餐。  
而是他们自己。  
接着马库斯听到：“直到被罪恶塞满，你才可以解脱！”耳边充斥着零体的大声呵斥和人零体的哀鸣。  
马库斯面露惧色，他被旁边的零体架上餐桌，推开了不少摆满他面前的盘子。  
“你怎么这么瘦？你吃再多都不会被填满的。”他被压得仰面躺在餐桌上，手被压得十分疼。零体们看着他尖声笑着。一个零体掰开他的两腿，马库斯听见“咔咔”的骨骼摩擦声亲吻他残缺的器官。  
另一些零体也有亲吻双腿的断截面。  
亲吻发育畸形的胸廓。  
亲吻长得不正常的大脑。  
马库斯隐约看见黑色的蜡烛烛火摇曳，黑色的蜡泪留下架台。一直不凝固地往下滑落。  
约翰看着四周零体努力地给那四个人零体喂进人类的东西，无所作为。他知道不一会这些人零体会被杀死，那也与他无关。他想到离去。这个餐桌给他带来的氛围让他不适。但毕竟千百年来他们就是这么杀死一个个人零体。  
当黑色的蜡烛熄灭，餐盘里的食物消失，人零体的集中清洗就开始了。但是有一个，约翰不想让他这么被杀掉。  
他已经和这些愚蠢的人提到过了，现在那个被按在桌子上公开玩弄的人零体十分不寻常。“那又怎么样，没力量还好。有力量还麻烦。”“他真的不是那种一般的。”  
“你杀人零杀太多了，杀昏头了吧。那你别管。我们来解决。”  
规则绝对不可以打破！约翰想要起身离开，看着那个栗色头发人零体又开始犹豫。他明明应该死掉，你救他干嘛？  
马库斯显然也感受到了死亡的气息。约翰看着恐惧争先恐后爬进马库斯眼睛里，深吸了一口气。  
不要再犹豫。蜡烛很快就要燃烧完。  
约翰从来都相信自己的直觉。  
他的脑海疯狂出现前十多场清洗，人零体的脖子兀自掉下，一个接一个掉歪掉后脱离躯干掉在地上。接着，爆炸。  
不能再犹豫了。  
瞬间，十一只黑色蜡烛熄灭。一片漆黑，零体的衣袍浮动，零的力量充斥满这个空间。  
没有一声尖叫。  
血腥味像热水管里冒出的蒸汽冲进约翰鼻子里。他用零的力量抵抗住四面八方向马库斯袭来的死亡力量后，迅速让所有人零体的尸体爆炸。  
三声爆炸接连响起，约翰也迅速用力量模拟出了第四响。  
“过来”黑暗间，马库斯听到约翰的声音。施加在他身上的别的零体的力量被约翰挡开，他迅速起来朝着那声音的来源试探过去。  
黑色的袍子盖住了马库斯。约翰搂着他离开。  
当光明重新降临，这里已经被鲜血涂满。碎肉到处都是。血腥味发酵，越来越浓烈。  
一个零体皱着眉，他不知道自己踩到了人零体的什么部分。“他怎么每此老喜欢这样干！”  
“搞得到处都是，太恶心了。”  
“他现在人呢？”  
“肯定又跑了。”  
“妈的。每次都是这样。”

01.准备新的一页  
马库斯是那么多场人零体屠杀唯一的幸存者，空前绝后，人零体屠杀幸存记录的伟大突破。感谢约翰——屠杀者出手相救——也是这个世界上从来没发生过的。  
他知道约翰把他带出零的世界。坐在那辆比他还老的车里马库斯并没有嘲讽他。零打破规矩来到一的世界里。现在又继续打破规矩。不过是出于保护他的目的。没有零体敢像约翰这样。虽然约翰一直很低调，但依然违背着法则——在强者的共同默许下。只是，在人类的世界里，没有什么紧急情况他都不会再使用零的力量。  
对于马库斯？谁知道?  
没有什么能力的人零体还好，像马库斯这种真的不好说。  
根据前车之鉴：杀掉人零体还是要用零的力量。  
约翰没有告诉马库斯，在他被抓走后，除了马库斯自己，他在人类世界所拥有的一切都被毁灭了。也许马库斯到了约翰的家也会惊讶地发现，这个零体并不像其他零体一样拒绝人类世界的一切。  
“我还以为你们都住在山洞里。”马库斯试探着很约翰讲话。他觉得这个零体并不像其他的那样高高在上蛮不讲理——至少救了他——暂时的。  
人类的世界也有钟声。  
现在是午夜十二点，空气中飘着像食物气味一样的悠长钟声。听不清楚是多少下，但是 那些恐怖的花样却没有出现。眼前的约翰——这个模拟这男人身体的零体纹丝不动地开车。没有叫人羞辱他，摸他的脸，玩弄畸形的器官。  
从无尽的钟声结束开始中渐渐恢复了时间概念。  
没人知道以后的生活会不会依然像“零”“一”这两个概念一样机械地进行。  
约翰盯着车道前的景象，一路无人的空旷撞击到他的心里。  
他要带这个人零体回去，继续研究他。既然其他人不相信这个人零体的奇异之处。他自己会找出来。约翰永远相信自己的直觉。  
就像他第一眼看到这个栗色头发，蓝眼睛的男人穿着白色衬衫在午后的阳光下和普通人一样闲逛，直觉就告诉了他这个人非同寻常。最后直到自己让他恐惧——头疼——羞耻。一点一点把更多秘密发掘出来。  
厄零搞完他之后，他的身体会发出黑色的光  
厄零没有杀死他。  
马库斯有什么能力，他现在不知道。约翰只知道他有能力。马库斯有能力。  
等他研究完这一切，他又会终结他。约翰觉得很糟糕，从来没有什么人零体能这样满满地占领他的脑子。好奇心把之前自己杀死过的所有人零的脸抹去。除了马库斯，没有任何东西在他脑海再拥有一席之地。  
马库斯在吸引他。没错。  
这个人零体有特殊的能力。没错。  
他要把这个能力找出来，再把这个人零体杀了。没错。  
他走神了，他已经忘了刚刚马库斯说了什么。但是约翰不想开口问这个人零体。也不想再说话。他从后视镜里看到这个人零体尊崇人类生物钟的强大魔力闭上眼睛，头抵着玻璃窗。他只想把车开得平稳，尽量不惊动这个睡去的人零体。零体不睡觉，因为他们不需要，也因为他们要守护着千年不变枯燥无聊的秩序。  
无聊的同时，回想着他们之前见面的所有细节。然而这些细节，也随着时间渐渐模糊。一切都需要重新开始了。  
他隐隐约约觉得方向盘随着夜色变凉或者变得更潮湿。  
总有什么阴影尾随着他。  
车子飞快驶过，将路灯巨大的阴影一条条地甩在身后。  
是他自作自受。约翰看着这个偏僻的地方，流水在他耳畔低语，茂密的树林留下稀疏的月光。通向他住处的地方铺满了一地落叶。  
“我们到了。”约翰喃喃道。  
“等你醒来我们就开始。”他盯着马库斯毫无防备的样子。他没什么好害怕的，只是突然有些时候，他不知道以后该怎么做了。

00.怪异的感觉  
他把马库斯安置在自己的床上。他很少睡这张床，他只想感受人类遵循生物本能睡去的感觉。他甚至拉上窗帘，把月光挡在外面。就像他真的知道怎么让一个人睡好一样。在把马库斯拉扯着拖进他的房间里，马库斯虽然意识残存，但是睁不开眼。  
马库斯放任自己坠落进这个零体真真假假的善意里。他很多天没吃过东西了。失去时间概念的那段日子毁灭了他正常的生物钟。他知道了自己回到人类的世界，安全的感觉莫名其妙压到他身上，把他真正压垮了。他和约翰的接触，不再让他害怕。他被约翰带到哪里，他没力气思考了。  
直到周遭除了时间一切都禁止了的时候，他很快睡着了。快到约翰还没离开他的房间。  
马库斯的呼吸微不可闻，宛若尚存一线气息的将死者。只是约翰知道他还有呼吸，约翰决定等他醒来。  
他走出去关上门，开了走廊的顶上欧式云石灯，复古铁艺彩绘的墙面镜被透射出一道白光。约翰驻足。  
人类发明了太多可以看见自己的东西。  
约翰看着镜子，上面已经微微蒙尘显得有些模糊。约翰凑近了一点，看见自己用零的力量模拟出的人类男性的皮肤，黑色的发丝，他又看到自己嘴唇。  
那里有细细碎碎的黑点。  
约翰又想起来——这是拜马库斯所赐。第一个敢这样干的人零体  
马库斯突然上去咬住了他的下唇。  
约翰惊地松开链子。  
马库斯松开嘴。  
约翰推开他。痛痒的感觉弥漫而开。  
那天回来的时候，他回到这里，洗澡的时候——是的他想试试人类的清洗方式能不能让他摆脱点什么。当然没有。热水流淌到嘴唇刺激着那个被马克思咬到的位置发痒，他完全可以不再模拟人的感官，但又放任这个感觉延长，  
又痒又刺痛。不知道这个人零体是怎么做到的。就好像报复那天下午让这个人零头疼一样。这个痛痒的感觉没完没了。约翰用手指腹搓碾着那里，这个难受的感觉被放得更大。  
他杀死过那么多的人零体，从来都没有碰到过这样的情况。  
《人零双体》，是时候，他要把这个与众不同的人零体写进去了。  
约翰思考着什么时候才把这个人零体脖子上的束缚打开。  
“至少现在肯定不能。”  
回想着刚刚开车回来时，总有阴影尾随着他。究竟有无这个阴影？尾随马库斯还是尾随约翰自己？一切无从得知。  
“现在肯定不能。”  
但是还要等多就才能彻底见识到这个人零体的力量。毕竟人零体的存在，已经是零体力量衰退的标志。拥有人类血肉之躯就等于拥有了精于算计的头脑。（脑子没发育不算）  
只需要零体和人类就够了。权利的垄断，世界地位的垄断让这两个符号达成了协议。人类没法得到零的力量，更禁止觊觎这种力量的人零双体。  
很久之前人零双体的数量极少。因为这个奇异的结合物种存活时间很短，又因为这个物种极其低调地混在人类的世界里，导致了人零双体的数量越来越多。“为什么你有点不一样？”人零双体开始打破人类世界的平衡。  
拥有这种力量的只能有零体。人类无法分清这些人零双体和人的区别，零体也同样愤怒，因为这种双体威胁到了他们绝对力量的绝对存在。“他们正在为他们自己的毁灭组织好活动。”“他们的死亡是必要的。”零的力量远高于这种劣质的双体。这种双体就被残酷地涂抹成空白。双体这种错误的存在被送进坟墓里。然而现在已经超过100000座坟墓了。可惜这一点不会改变任何零体或人类的想法。  
“你们到底怎么回事？”马库斯尖声质问道，尾音还因为疼痛颤抖。  
“你打破了盟约。”他的正前方飘来古板的声音，不带一点感情。  
“你们的盟约和我没有半点关系！”他急于解释，又开始挣扎起来，“放开我！”手腕和脚踝又被抓得更紧了  
过了好半晌，就像约翰真的有在认真思考马库斯的话的合理性，“也许你是对的。但是，没人来替你偿还打破约定的惩罚。”  
“所以只能由你自己来。”  
“这毫无道理！”  
这毫无道理，就像马库斯的存在本来就是毫无道理打破人和零的稳定状态的存在。  
我们只是为这个世界增加更强的抗干扰性。  
我们只想让这个世界变得更简单。  
看到那么多场屠杀是如此容易后，曾有零体感叹：“秩序是踏着葬礼前行。”类似的悲天悯人让另一些零体调侃说：“那些认为他们自己应该存在的双体，其实只是那些已经不在这个世界上的双体的奴隶。”  
实际上我们别无选择。我们已经放弃了那种共存的观点，就算有证据表明我们是错的，也在所不惜。

01.变异  
马库斯睁开眼，他好好地躺在床上。他掀开被子，直起身子，看到全实木床边柜上摆着透明玻璃杯，里面盛着半杯水。欧式描金边西餐盘摆着冷却的早餐。  
没有开灯，一切沉浸在灰色的朦胧里。  
马库斯转过身子，缓慢地把食物嚼碎吞进肚子里。真想不到，这个零体居然也会做人类的食物。要不是冷了，可能会挺不错的。他还没有完全恢复力气。周遭暗淡的颜色让他提不起逃跑的兴趣。  
他只想知道现在是白天还是黑夜。  
他下床，发现自己依然不着寸缕。  
也许约翰想用人类的羞耻心来掌控他，或者也有可能是他疏忽。他拖过被自己的体温捂得还算有点温度的白色羊羔绒毯子披在身上。下床，拉开了落地遮光窗帘，月亮的光华投入他的眼里。接着他看到细细的水纹在眼前荡漾，那是零的力量，一点点挡住了窗外黑漆漆的森林。  
马库斯扯着嘴角笑笑。他依然没有逃掉。只是暂时活下来。他的命还是被这个零体死死捏在手里。  
离开窗边，至少这个零体的家，真没想到，他居然把属于人类生活的东西准备地那么齐全。但是他根本都没怎么用过。黑胡桃木床头凳上的灰尘被马库斯蹭掉些许。这个零体要是人类的话，肯定比马库斯还会享受。  
踩着复古加厚地毯，他准备走出去，看看洗手间在哪里。摸到房间墙上的开关，还没来得及摁下去。  
他猛地看到房间门口一下闪过黑色的阴影。  
他应该把门关上。  
接着他听见一声尖锐的叫声。他猛地后退。这不是零体。  
一个黑发乱遭的穿着破烂的长袍的女性黑影站立在房间的门口。皮肤惨白，隐约泛着浅蓝色。马库斯瞬间想起他之前碰到过的那个团蓝白色的怪物。  
“WUUU······WUU”  
她说的和那个怪物讲得话一样。  
`被景仰的`  
马库斯还是听懂了。他意识到，他自己听懂了从未听过的语言。可是他依然什么都不明白。黑暗中，讲着从未听过语言的女子僵立不动。说完那句，再也没有发出任何声音。  
马库斯没有动，只是看着她站在黑暗里，不靠近也不后退。是那段经历让他的胆子变大了，不再对这种未知感到恐惧了。  
是吗？  
那个女的走进来，步伐僵硬无比，破败的袍子在死尸一样惨白的双腿间晃动。马库斯注意到她的眼睛没有瞳孔。乱七八糟的头发看起来很脏。像刚出土的尸体。  
马库斯看到那个女张开嘴，发出了声刺耳的尖叫，接着，黑色的液体从她嘴里很快涌出来，流过嘴角，把本来肮脏的袍子弄得更脏。那个女的扑向马库斯，力气之大直接把马库斯摁倒在地毯上。  
白色羊羔绒毯子坠落，上面滴满了那个女嘴里不断涌出来的黑色的液体。  
令马库斯诧异的是，这个女的疯狂啃咬着他的颈环。甚至用手撕扯，完全不顾马库斯被勒到快窒息。马库斯没有推开她，这个已经不像人类女性的怪物压在他身上，却又没有想象中成年人的那么重。黑色的液体滴在马库斯的脖子，顺着马库斯脖颈流得到处都是。  
马库斯的身上又开始闪烁着淡淡的黑色的光。  
那个怪异行为的女的变得更疯狂了，头发在马库斯脸上扫来扫去，一直对那个颈环发起暴力的攻击。马库斯的脖颈被肆虐到通红，却依然没有制止。  
“加油吧。”马库斯在心里默念，快点，把他从这一切解放出来。  
快点。  
猛地，那个女的停下啃咬拉扯那个颈环，静止了三秒，她突然把满是黑色流体的嘴凑到马库斯嘴上，吻了下去。  
散发着腐败腥咸的气味。这些液体甚至还有温度。  
马库斯抿着嘴巴，还是有些许液体滚进了他的嘴里。  
身体一轻，那个怪异的女的消失了。  
约翰回来了。约翰看到了马库斯嘴唇被涂满黑色液体显得如此怪异。  
“厄零······”约翰嘴里挤出几个音节。然后瞬间消失。  
过了一会，马库斯听见了远处传来刺耳的尖叫。  
马库斯叹息。

01.研究  
约翰回来之后，看见马库斯脖颈一片红痕，仿佛要渗出血。  
马库斯坐在地上，约翰靠近也没有躲开，“你杀了她。”  
“我也会杀了你。”约翰拉起马库斯，让他站起来，“你应该清洗一下。”  
马库斯低头看见那个纯白的毯子和这个地毯星星点点沾着黑色不知名的液滴。洗不洗的干净，他没有必要费心思想这个。  
“什么是厄零？”马库斯问，并没有抬头。其实他也不指望约翰回答。  
约翰掐着马库斯的下巴，黑色的液体粘在他的手上。  
“你还真的不同寻常。”他逼迫马库斯抬起头。  
马库斯仰视他，看到了他中分的黑发，看到了他的眼睛，残存着杀戮，呼之欲出。马库斯没有挡开他的手，任由约翰越来越使劲好像要马库斯请求他放手。  
马库斯被掐的骨痛。还是没有开口求饶。  
“你把自己清理干净。”约翰甩手。马库斯头偏到一边，差点摔倒在地上。  
马库斯站起来没有看约翰，他走出了房间，脚下冰凉。  
刚刚那个想要帮他摆脱一切的那个女的也站在这里。  
他怎么能忘掉。在短短的时间里，这个女的给约翰杀了。  
那个女的走进房间。  
马库斯走出了房间。  
那个女的死了。  
马库斯还活着。  
走到浴室，他已经看到了浴巾架上淡黄色的丝质睡袍，和整齐的白色浴巾。  
他确实要把自己清理干净了。他反锁上浴室门。  
当他走出来时，客厅的吊灯明亮。客厅的桌子上，一堆古书杂乱摆放在。他看到桌子角落有个大木盒，差不多有他小腿那么高。  
这个木盒引起了马库斯的注意。  
“厄零是零的衍生体，生活在黑暗里，不能见光。至少我没在白天见到厄零过。活在人类世界。什么样子的都有，蜘蛛女孩，三个乳房的女的，章鱼怪物·······”约翰从他身后出现，悄无声息，他也确实能做到。  
“你呢？”约翰的手从马库斯肩上翻过扼住马库斯脖子，“你是被怪逼女孩生出的怪物吗？”满脖子红印子被约翰的手指摁压到发痛。  
“我不知道。”马库斯歪着脖子躲着约翰的手，往前走躲闪着约翰的触碰。  
“我们到那个桌子上去。”约翰掐着马库斯的脖子，逼着他向那个摆着引起马库斯注意的木盒的桌子走过去。另一只手还拉扯着马库斯的潮湿的头发。  
马库斯被压迫着走过去，约翰甚至把他的右肩头松散的睡袍扯下。约翰的力气太大，他被推着撞到那个桌子，还把桌子撞歪了，一些书“哐哐”砸到了地上。  
“听着，我不想······”马库斯被撞得腹部疼痛，转过身的瞬间，右膝弯被约翰勾起。右边突然的失重让他往左边倒去，马库斯仓促地用顺手抵着桌子让自己不至于全身都栽倒在地上。约翰另一只手拉着马库斯的胯，半拉半推地把马库斯推上那个高于马库斯胯部的桌子。  
整齐没有多余褶皱的睡袍在揪扯中变得凌乱，除了这个睡袍，马库斯再无蔽体之物。“不要······”马库斯伸手想要抓住约翰的手。  
迟了，约翰直接把衣摆拉到马库斯的大腿上。在挣扎中丝质面料的衣服从他背后无声地滑落，露出马库斯因为常年坚持锻炼完美的腰窝。睡袍掉下来，完美的身体再一次被展露。完美挺翘的臀部抵着全实木桌子。热气给桌子蒙上水雾，水雾又在混乱的拉扯中蒸发。  
“要是你可以配合的话，我会轻一点。”约翰摁住马库斯的大腿。不容置疑。手掌微微收拢，掐得马库斯敏感的大腿内侧发痛。  
马库斯吃痛拧紧眉头。但是挣扎的动作确实也渐渐被这句话击碎。直到沉寂，不再言语。没有意义，他告诉自己，说服本能要挣扎的自己，在约翰的抚摸下放松。  
他听见窗外风吹动树叶摩擦发出下雨般的声响。约翰把手指探进那里。他本能要并拢腿，但只能被约翰的肩膀隔开。令人羞耻的器官再次暴露在约翰的眼睛里，他却不再觉得羞耻。随着约翰不断地撩拨，他开始发出不能自己的呻吟。通过约翰的手间接感受到了自己腿间一片潮湿，他觉得自己就如此堕落了。无力。无处可逃。被神遗忘。  
指头被粘液打湿，马库斯抖得像树叶。当约翰玩弄够了，自己被更大的力量贯穿时，他只觉得寒冷。有形的力量就像狂风四处乱撞，马库斯想：约翰可能第一次和人零体做爱。下身被不断撞击，震得桌子一下一下倾斜，马库斯也尽力撑住桌子，免得自己被撞下去。  
他却又宁可被撞下去。让约翰在地上来操他。让他不至于像端上餐桌，准备被人朵颐的菜肴，邀请暗示性太强，以至于毫无尊严。  
毕竟约翰不是人类，被约翰操穿的感觉确实清晰，不断摩擦的下半身确实火热，被力量极大的手掌捏出的红色印子确实刺眼。他还是觉得，这场做爱给他的感觉始终是虚无。就像被空气强奸。他张嘴接纳约翰的亲吻，就像他张嘴呼吸进虚无却又存在的空气；他因为高潮抽搐着拉长脖子被约翰啃咬，就像被空气包裹抚摸；他妥协地张开双腿迎接属于强大零体的审判，就像被空填满，看似虚无，却又如同十五的月亮完满；他不能射精，他没有人类的男性生殖器官，但约翰有，被温热的精液冲刷过被摩擦地敏感滚烫的内壁，他只觉得寥落，是羡慕，还是孤独？  
“你不值得被一笔带过。”约翰把头靠近马库斯的胸膛，听见比以前更快的心跳。他从没这样靠近过一个的人零体。更别提这样倾听一个猎物的心跳。  
约翰听着心跳和马库斯的喘息，一个混乱的节拍最终随着时间流逝回归秩序。而马库斯被侵略的下半身就像被战火肆虐过的战场，无可逆转地遍地狼藉。血液就像鲜红的玫瑰与炽热的战火共同绽放。  
“我知道，我明白了。”  
“你不明白。你有一个没有生育能力的子宫。”约翰缓缓说。  
约翰打碎了灰白水泥墙的外壳，当水泥块一片片脱落时，水泥墙的裂缝被拉长，最终暴露在他眼前的还是一堵冷硬的红砖墙，亦如马库斯温软却毫无生命力的子宫。

01.事实  
“你不是想知道我的力量吗？约翰？”马库斯被约翰拉到浴室，血肉之躯的手腕被钢铁束缚在水管上。关上门。这个空间被彻底封锁。出于洁癖的考虑，约翰还是觉得这里比这个房子任何地方更稳妥。不被别人窥伺，也不会看到别的。他打开灯。  
“是的。我很想。可是你会逃走。”马库斯真的很聪明。约翰把马库斯铐在这里。你的力量终究要被展现。先由我来为你点亮属于你的火。再让我看着你，展现属于你的力量。  
让我看看这个世纪的人零体变成了什么样子。反正你已经进退维谷。  
“哐当。”马库斯脖子上的链子掉落。  
瞬间，无限感在约翰的心头蔓延。他看见马库斯笑了一下，再眨眼，马库斯消失了。他没有慌，他知道马库斯逃不出去。  
他的大脑变得像浴室的白色大理石砖一样空白。他把头转向浴室镜，隐约看见一个人。  
接着他听见浴室的花洒被打开的声音，他走过去。其实什么也没发生。花洒下面的浴缸一点水都没有。  
他转过头，看见地上出现三个血的脚印通向那个浴缸。他用手指搓碾那个血迹，一刮就变形，还是湿润。他又听见了花洒被打开的声音。  
这下，他看到了鲜红的血从花洒流出，滴在白色的浴缸里。明明只有短短的一小会，浴缸却已接了不少这样鲜红的血，随着鲜红的血滴滴入迸溅，令人难以忍受的血味铺面而来，血液变成黑色，宛若刚刚制造的谋杀现场。  
约翰回头，发现马库斯站在他身后，也是被吓了一跳。但又镇静下来。  
这个赤裸的男人头发湿漉漉地垂下，不断滴落着鲜血，头上、鼻子、锁骨、肋骨、腹部，有一条细细的血流下，像把他割成了两半。他注意到四周的墙壁顶上也缓缓有血液下滑，无数条血红的细丝晃得他眼睛疼痛。他听到外面一两下怪叫声，但是被约翰的力量挡在外面。无法被突破。马库斯的嘴角缓慢流淌着鲜血。约翰已经看不到马库斯蓝色的瞳仁，只看见马库斯的眼眶上覆盖着一圈一圈的蓝色的诡异条纹。他的皮肤变得越来越白，像纸，像虚无。但是却诡异地发出淡黑色的光，就像厄零身体里流淌的汁液。  
“你要和我做爱吗？”约翰知道马库斯在问他，但是他的声音变得低沉腐朽，不可能是人类声道可以发出的声音，而且甚至变得渐渐无法辨认。  
就像那些厄零的语言。零是听不懂的，零把这个语言比作“沼泽淤泥里爬行的蜘蛛”。马库斯站在原地，抬头对着约翰。约翰不缺定马库斯能不能看见自己。那还是马库斯吗？为什么要这样问。约翰变得困惑。他并没有听到自己想象中的“我要杀了你”“再见吧约翰”。约翰从未预料到这个问题。  
他盯着马库斯，一切发展变得混乱，变得毫无道理。变得无法估测。那个被凌辱过的人零双体，哭泣、呻吟、求饶变得像漂浮在空气中的蒸汽。看似存在，却又终归虚无。  
他的嘴唇忽而变得有点痛，有点痒。他记得。那是马库斯啃咬过的位置。他感到嘴唇的湿润，干裂了，血珠就像人类的汗液细细密密渗出来，流淌下。约翰用手抹过，染红了他的皮肤。他用了点力量止住血，轻而易举，却没注意到自己的嘴唇起了橙黄色的死皮，纠结在一起，像一个人的齿印。流血结痂在内部变黑，像血色天空中的暗星。  
“我想想。”约翰回答，他并不惧怕，他仍旧没有感受到马库斯有一星半点的攻击力量。除了外边越来越多厄零的怪叫声。他不知道马库斯想干什么。他根本无法思考到这场即将发生的性爱的陷阱是什么。  
他知道要发生。他看着马库斯，这个空间的鲜红色就像他们人间捏造上帝的圣光一样越来越宏大，越来越刺眼。  
“其实只有一个答案。”马库斯的声音依然没有恢复成人类的声音。浑浊的声音就像他曾经在黑暗中遭受过的肆虐。  
约翰知道，他张张嘴，有什么东西正在崩塌。  
所以这就是你力量弱到让我觉得仿佛像没有的原因。因为你的力量纯粹不带一点攻击性——只是诱惑。  
就像那天我第一次思考一个人零体的辩解，第一次开始仔细打量他，第一次被一个人零双体咬到，第一次看见一个人零在厄零的力量下存活，第一次在一场屠杀中救出一个人零体。当他掀开被子看自己床底下的怪物，那个怪物终于有一天告诉他：  
“不要再找了，你就是那个怪物。”  
对。  
他终于知道了那个崩塌的东西。是他的信念，他的秩序。他看到成千上万的泡沫升起，最后在日光下爆炸而开，化作晶莹的水滴击打着地面。  
他盯着马库斯，突然愤怒地咬牙切齿，拳头死死握住。而马库斯依然像没有魂魄一站在那里。没有瞳孔，眼眶一片空白，好像等待约翰的回答。  
他所屠杀过的所有人零体——那本《人零双体》的光辉史册，正在以肉眼可见的速度被血液打湿浸透淹没。千分之一，万分之一，他眼前的这个人零双体是唯一。在日光曝晒下和正常人毫无区别，却又在黑暗中与千万畸形的生物混乱起舞。  
从此人零不再孤军奋战。  
他无法拒绝这个事实，就像他自己从无数血液中捞出的一颗美丽钻石。  
他踩着滑腻的血液走过去，左手攥住了马库斯湿漉漉的头发，右手在他的咽喉处反复抚摸，勾勒过喉结的形状。指甲刮开细细密密的血液，人类的皮肤温度不高。他把马库斯按跪在地上，也注意到了地面已经到处都是血液。整个浴室化作血池。  
约翰把那个不久前凌虐过马库斯的器官抵着他的嘴，马库斯打开嘴，约翰操进那张又湿又滑的嘴，这个感觉就像马库斯的那个糟糕器官。他没有什么可怕的，就算马库斯独一无二，此刻也是一条没有毒牙的蛇，害怕刀具的宰割。一厢情愿还是就是事实，他已经不想再管。  
流畅的碾压贯穿，直抵马库斯咽喉。马库斯也像被某种力量驱使，不再拒绝。约翰按着他的头，把胯部往前送，像子弹打穿物体的慢动作，缓慢，却恶劣无比，毫不考虑马库斯的感受。他不想再考虑了。马库斯有好几次像是没有呼吸了一般，没有气息喷洒在约翰腹部下方的皮肤，他也不管。他加大按在马库斯后脑勺的手，把恶劣进行到极致，他不知道会顶到哪里，只是本性使然，顺着这个人类的喉腔，想象着是一个可以无限纳入的黑洞，尽力达到最深处，更深处。忽略广度。此刻只专注沉迷和下坠。  
马库斯含住了约翰的整个人类性器官，他甚至感觉到嘴里膨胀，力量亦如约翰自己，侵略性太强，想要阻止却无能为力。他的嘴角被撕裂地发疼，像被匕首一点点割开。他却一直尽力接纳。人类的血肉之躯在他的控制下发挥到了极限。  
一秒，两秒，三秒，四秒，五秒，马库斯没有挣扎，却渐渐感觉空气正在失落，巨物蛮横得阻断了呼吸，他的胸膛甚至不再起伏，约翰没有退出来，他也没推开约翰。六秒，感觉眼前冒着白点，可是约翰无动于衷，似乎真的想把他噎死。毕竟他拥有着属于人类的呼吸器官，他被咽反射强制干呕，约翰的器物在其中搅动，把他搞得更难受。约翰却没有放开手。连续咽反射终于让马库斯忍无可忍，他用力拍了一下约翰的大腿。  
约翰松开手，马库斯自己退出来，被含得湿滑的柱体闪着水光，马库斯只觉得一阵眩晕。约翰压到马库斯在地板上，溅起血水。来不及管更多。他直接操进去。这是他第二次操马库斯。这个被自己亲手定义的怪物。  
不再想象之前发生了什么，不再想象以后要怎么样。他只知道他操的这个人类的身体已经被看不见的恶魔侵占。明明曾今属于他自己。太可笑。肉刃再一次突破马库斯的下体。他只觉得暴躁无比，他想起人类世界里的强奸。  
至少强奸一个女性人类，还会怀孕，还会有孩子，或者堕胎。施暴者有印记，有来自于受害者痛苦的勋章或者证明。马库斯什么也没有。就像对虚无吼叫。但还诱惑你走进虚无。再用一层层温热的血肉套住你，像沾满血液的荆棘从林，深深浅浅拉扯出小小的伤口，像要与你一次在这场做爱中做到双方的所有血管爆裂才得以休止。  
约翰抱着马库斯的腰剧烈地耸动胯部，人类血肉挤压器官得来的快感像蚂蚁一样缓慢爬满了他的脊椎。马库斯随着约翰动作有规律地喘息尖叫。尾音就像腾空的蒸汽。尽管古老的厄零语言沉重枯朽，宛若遍地尘埃。但是人类的身体发热，随着摩擦戳弄挤压做出不一样的反馈。尽管这个器官不够完整，但是属于人类的反应体系给约翰带来了足够大的欢愉。这是他从未经历过的，被人零体诱惑，堕入陷进，一头扎进去，感受到了无尽。  
“你的秘密讲完了吗？”约翰抚摸马库斯失神的脸，栗色的头发散落在马库斯侧脸的鼻梁、脸颊、下巴上。身下剧烈一直没有消失。马库斯没有疼痛的表情。仿佛高潮可以致死。  
“是你幸运，还是我幸运？”马库斯的声音颤抖战栗，他已经尽量让自己的声音在狂热的操弄下不那么断断续续。  
如此也没让约翰满足。他把马库斯拉起来，拖着马库斯直起身，把他压在墙上。马库斯脚步虚浮，因为满地鲜血差点滑倒。  
当他拉起马库斯大腿的时候，还能看到之前用力掐过的青紫色的淤痕。就像这片鲜艳玫瑰花从中隐匿着星星点点的紫色蔷薇。约翰着了魔一般，又一次进入。马库斯在颠簸下喘息，也不求饶。他知道自己无处可逃。他看到约翰渐渐发红的眼睛，是里面的血丝越来越密集。约翰杀人的时候都不会出现这样的情况。就像他的双眼要溢出鲜血一般。而马库斯却把约翰搂得更紧，借着重力来贯穿自己，达到那个器官的最大使用价值，快感像火焰一样灼烧着所有神经，混着约翰粗暴的动作绞落更多汗滴与口液。  
约翰试探着亲吻他的嘴唇，他的下身却和他自己的身躯如磁石一般吻合相连。力度升级。要不是约翰的胳膊力量足够让马库斯不逃掉，马库斯绝对会软倒在地上。约翰来回顶弄，而且越来越用力，他连呻吟的力气都没有，只得软着身体感受身下不断摩擦的火热，肠壁被捣鼓的酸楚，喉结被啃咬的刺痛。  
马库斯真的一点力气都没有了。他想逃离这场强暴一样的做爱——尽管是他先发起的。但是他却没有力气逃离。腿上约翰指甲刮伤的皮肤宛如诡异的纹身。直到又被约翰换了一个姿势躺在地上，他的腿才渐渐有了感知，筋腱已经被约翰的大力掰扯下变得一阵一阵酸麻。  
约翰俯视这个散发热气的身体，看见马库斯眼角细小的纹路，看见马库斯大腿被自己轻易扯开，看见那个被操到充血肿胀的洞穴，在被自己阴影遮挡下，会燃烧，是黑暗无光中闪灭的火焰。约翰又一次用力贯穿他，约翰看见马库斯的头发划过自己的眼睛，甩到另一边，甚至还甩到他的嘴巴里。这是一场较量，对于双方都有害无利。马库斯的手抽搐着在空气中挥舞，手上的青筋清晰可见，却没有抱住约翰，让掌心始终和自己的体温相同。只有两个人的头发交织。  
约翰直且不算太长的发丝也垂落在自己的脸上，随着自己附身的冲撞深深浅浅刺着马库斯的脸。马库斯的头发已经被汗水和血液混杂搞得成了一条一条。因为约翰的操弄无助地左右摇头，不断甩在约翰的脸上，嘴唇上，又离开。马库斯感觉自己坐在燃烧的篝火上。  
一滴血滴进玻璃杯里，血液缓慢扩散到所有的透明的液体里。约翰张嘴和马库斯接吻，嘴里也同样混杂着血腥。约翰突然想到人类童话里，白雪公主恶毒皇后的红苹果，眼前这个人，异曲同工。马库斯的手指还在滴落着鲜红的血液，怪异，显示一种权利一般。  
血液是光轮，在马库斯周遭闪烁着荧光；血液是污染物，子宫摇晃，里面一塌糊涂。马库斯站在悬崖的边缘俯瞰底下黑暗的深渊，潮汐让岩石腐烂，不会平静。约翰站在底下朝上看，海水冲刷着岸边黑色朽木的围栏，亦不平静。经脉像粗壮的树根扎裂水泥地面。约翰的手掌抚摸过马库斯乱糟糟的头发，马库斯的眉毛纠结在一起，嘴无声地大张，马库斯没有发出声音。但约翰好像听见了粗粝的尖叫、呼喊。他确定马库斯没有发出声音，但是他有听到，像癫痫病人疯狂尖叫，手指僵硬，表情狰狞。  
他疯了。  
他们两个在地面滚来滚去，双方都失去了平衡感，以至于后面的性事变得困难无比。双方都没有尽兴，也谈不上尽兴了，马库斯真的很累，腿也很软，基本靠约翰来带动。除了勉强配合着让自己的胯部迎合着约翰的频率让自己被操入到深处，让零体的肉刃扫刮着布满神经的内壁，激地自己浑身发麻发软。嘴唇用力吸吮着一下一下，绞得越来越紧。  
性爱是光，是约翰在一片黑暗中拎来的灯，尽管在黑夜中发黄昏暗，毕竟还是有部分地方被点亮的。而对于约翰来说，就像在墓地看见的萤火虫，给人想要捕捉的欲望。路真长。血肉变烫，停不下来，也走不到尽头。  
接吻，激吻，舌吻。马库斯已经疲倦却始终在迎合，力气从骨子里一点一点刮空，刮骨剔肉，注定会像那熄灭的十一个蜡烛，静止下来空留狂乱与残骸。冰凉的喘息。  
约翰像行走在狭小的空间里，唯一光源却是血红。跌跌撞撞，一直向前，忘了零体，忘了钟声，忘了秩序。忘了最初的目的。他摸到了冰凉的地面，遍地的血液。空旷。血液有强烈的引诱味道，对于视觉又是巨大的冲击。  
马库斯嗓音嘶哑，只是失神地望着约翰。  
“马库斯，人零双体的存在始终不过是泡沫。”约翰覆盖在马库斯身上，马库斯的血液气味浇灌着他的欲望，失控了。仿佛要把他彻底吞噬。暂且的休息把安静释放回空气中，约翰又感觉到了阴影在这个血池内爬行穿梭。但是，他看着马库斯，零的力量爆发，像从天而降的箭矢，在约翰的控制下，任何时刻都能让眼前的血肉爆炸成虚无。  
“你做了一件愚蠢的事情，”马库斯终于伸手搂住约翰的脖子，就像他始终无所畏惧一样，他盯着约翰还是有些不解的双眼，解释道，“不是你解开了我力量的束缚。”  
“你想要和平，你却带来了这场战争。”  
“你逃不掉，”这个零体中的精英始终坚信零体的力量是世界最强的存在。零的力量波动，强大到就像十一个蜡烛熄灭那次那样足以瞬间杀死血肉之躯。况且这种威压还在持续飙升。够疯狂了。  
那时曾经是马库斯的噩梦。  
马库斯笑笑。接着成千上万的厄零拔节而起。狭小的空间里彻底充满了各种怪异的叫声。“你不是想知道我的力量吗？”灯光熄灭，地面碎裂，血液顺着缝隙流下去，一只，两只，三只，无数只手从地面伸出来，抓住马库斯，要把马库斯拖入深渊，又被约翰死死扯住，只能看见那些怪物借力彻底爬出来，围绕在马库斯的身边，虎视眈眈。  
约翰不为所动，他没有动，那些怪物也在等待。他看见马库斯的眼白越来越多，直到蓝色的瞳仁消失，眼眶有一圈一圈深蓝色的怪异纹路。整个人的皮肤越来越白，白如死尸却又泛着点黑色。就像那天他把马库斯丢给那个厄零体时发出的黑色的光。是一样的。摧毁的力量蔓延而开、  
“说你爱我。”约翰听到一声清脆的声音，就像求父母抚慰的哭泣小孩。  
快速冲向马库斯的毁灭力量忽然间停滞。约翰咬牙，又快速恢复了前进的速度。  
“说你爱我。”是经历过变声期的成年青年的声音，像在酒吧遇见美丽同性的混小子。  
零的力量忽然变得自由四散。  
“说你爱我。”是痛苦和愤怒的嚎叫，就像从妻子身边噩梦苏醒的成年人。  
约翰的力量渐渐蒸发。  
“说你爱我。”是进入晚年的混沌的老者声音，终止了一切人生辉煌的动荡，对着一座空空如也的坟墓，回顾着一生因为各种不同原因偏离轨道的爱情。  
约翰的力量崩溃。  
“我爱你。”  
end


End file.
